Tight
by ZRoxasS
Summary: Isabella received a gift from Phineas. Join both of them as they went on a new adventure for more. Lot's of fluff galore. Don't read if you can't take mature stuff.


Loud beeps filled the air as the raven haired girl woke up. The sun was shining brightly like what Isabella would describe as Phineas's smile. This 18 year old girl has been dating Phineas for a year now, both knew that they wanted more, but too afraid to bring up this embarrassing subject.

On their latest date, Phineas had given Isabella something that he don't usually make. Isabella decided to put it on today. Isabella grined, Ferb's out of town for the time being with Candace, Mrs Flynn-Fletcher and Mr Flynn-Fletcher at an antique convention and all of them won't be back soon. So Isabella had Phineas all the herself at the moment.

She opened the gift box and stared at it's contents.

It's a pair of short suspenders. Almost one size down Isabella's. Shrugging, she grabbed one of her translucent midriff shirts and put it on. Followed by the pair of suspenders Phineas gave. She also put on a pink buttoned blouse over it to prevent her mom from being "overprotective".

She put on a bit of make-up, grabbed her bag and out the door she goes.

When Isabella was out of her mother's sight, she took of her pink blouse off and hid it under the bushes.

Phineas leaned back on the famous tree in their backyard. He knew that his girlfriend would come in wearing nothing underneath. He found that out when he accidentally came across Isabella's diary.

_10th June 2014_

_Dear Diary, _

_I finally had some alone time with Phineas today! I've did something dangerous and I found out that I really like it. I didn't put on my bra and my thongs when I went over to Phineas's house. We've made ice cream and some of mine fell onto my shirt… In that particular area. Phineas helped to clean it off, I can tell he was shy. He wiped it off my chest with a piece of tissue paper._

_Ohhh, it feels really great! The way he gently touched and wiped really excites me. I could feel myself getting wet right now just thinking about it!_

_Well, today was awesome, just like any other day with my beloved Phineas. That's all for now, goodnight!_

_xoxo - Isabella_

Phineas snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a melodious voice.

"Hey, *moan* Phineas." Isabella said, "What *moan* Whatcha, oouhhh, doingg?"

He stared at her walking awkwardly. Her breasts bounced and her nipples stiffened due to the tight midriff she was wearing. She sat down beside Phineas.

"Phineas…" She whispered. "It's *moan* tight…"

He said nothing.

Isabella spread her legs apart, in doing so, the fabric of the suspenders shorts rubbed against her clitoris, making her wet.

Phineas saw her nipples protruding out of her tight midriff.

"You're wet, Isabella." He whispered in her ear.

**ISABELLA'S POINT OF VIEW**

The fabric of my clothes wrapped around my body tightly. Damn, it feels so good! Phineas smiled at me, picked me up bridal style to his bedroom. I can figure out where this is going.

**Click here for effects : **** watch?v=fdwYDGA007w**

He sat me down on the bed and kissed me. I kissed back eagerly. His hands began to wonder as he nipped at my neck, ear. I removed both of our clothes as fast as I could.

"Ohhhh~ Yeahhh Phineasss"

Phineas trailed down my stomach, to my core. He rubbed gently on my little nub and kissed it, blasting me with pleasure. When I was wet enough, Phineas inserted a finger in my vagina.

I moaned continuously as he fingered me. Omygosh when did he learn to do that so well? Not long after, I felt another finger slipped in.

"Omygosh Phineasss. Fuck mee~"

He thrusted in and out of my hole, making me wet like a waterfall. Phineas aligned his penis along with my vagina. He pushed it in, making me feel hurt, but the pleasure I felt was more than I could ever imagine.

"Isabella. *grunts* Are you, *grunts* Ok?"

"I'm fine, oohhhh, Phineas. *moan* Yeah baby FASTER"

He thrusts faster, deeper, anyhow Isabella had commanded.

"Isabella, *moans* You're soooooooooooooo wet and tight. *moan*" He whispered in my ear.

That does it. I couldn't hold it back anymore.

"OOOOoooooooooohhhhhHHHHH PHineas!" I moaned the loudest yet.

Both of us orgasmed.


End file.
